Parodien und Anspielungen auf Star Trek (Fernsehen)/South Park
South Park ist eine US-amerikanische Animationsserie mit humoristischem und kontroversem Inhalt. In fast jeder South-Park-Folge wird Star Trek parodiert bzw. gibt es Anspielungen auf Star Trek. Damian (Damien, 1x08) In dieser Folge tritt Jesus gegen Satan in einem Boxkampf gegenüber. Als Jesus am Boden liegt und darüber nachdenkt aufzugeben, redet Stan auf ihn ein: Dieser Dialog stammt aus , ursprünglich zwischen William Riker und Zefram Cochrane. Griff in die Geschichte (City On The Edge Of Forever, 2x07) thumb|Ein Redshirt Der Titel der Episode ist benannt nach der -Folge: . In guter Redshirt-Tradition stirbt zuerst ein Junge, der die rote TOS-Uniform trägt. Voll das Geheimnis! (Roger Ebert Should Lay Off The Fatty Foods, 2x11) thumb|Dr. Adams In dieser Episode machen die Kinder von South Park einen Schulausflug in das "Tantalus V-Planetarium". Der Besitzer Dr. Adams trägt eine Uniform mit dem Abzeichen der Tantalus-Kolonie und nutzt das Planetarium insgeheim für Gehirnwäsche (Post-Hypnotische Suggestion) an den Kindern. Er bringt sie dazu, bedingungslos für ihn zu arbeiten. Der Schulpsychologe Mr. Mkey kommt ihm jedoch durch eine Gedenkenschmelze (Deutsche Version) an einem der manipulierten Kinder auf die Schliche. Zum Schluss wird Dr. Adams von seiner eigenen Maschine bestrahlt und verliert den Verstand. Das Planetarium, oder besser die Steuereinheit, ist eine Anspielung auf die Brücke der TOS-''Enterprise'', weshalb auch die Original-Soundeffekte aus der Serie genutzt wurden. Die gesamte Episode ist mit stilistischer TOS-Musik untermalt. Die Handlung ähnelt der TOS-Episode . Böser, böser Fisch (Spooky Fish, 2x15) thumb|Kyle und Stan aus dem Spiegeluniversum In dieser Halloween-Special-Episode erhält Stan einen Goldfisch, der Menschen (u.a. Kenny) tötet. Seine Mutter glaubt jedoch Stan sei der Mörder und vergräbt die Leichen im Garten um ihn zu schützen. Die vier (bzw. nur noch drei) Freunde erfahren schleißlich, dass der Goldfisch und einige andere Tiere aus einer Tierhandlung stammen, die auf einem Indianerfriedhof gebaut wurde. Durch diese Entweihung hat sich ein Portal zu einer Art Spiegeluniversum geöffnet. Aus diesem Universum stammt also auch Stans Fisch. Doch das ist nicht alles. Durch dieses Portal kam auch Cartmans Spiegelbild (der übrigens ein netter, hilfsbereiter Junge ist. Eben das perfekte Gegenteil des echten Cartman) ins „reale“ South-Park-Universum. Und dieser Spiegel-Cartman ist, außer durch sein Verhalten, noch dadurch zu erkennen, dass er einen (falschen) Bart trägt… (siehe auch: Spock bzw. Soval im Spiegeluniversum) Spontane Selbstentzündung (Spontaneous Combustion, 3x02) Jetzt gibt’s was auf die Ohren! (World Wide Recorder Concert aka The Brown Note, 3x17) In der Episode brechen die Kinder zu einem Flötenkonzert in Arkansas auf. Als es nach dem Konzert zurück nach South Park geht, fragt die Busfahrerin, welchen Kurs sie nehmen soll. Darauf antwortet Mr. Garrison: „Der zweite Stern von rechts, bis zum Morgengrauen. Direkter Kurs.“ Dies ist eine Anspielung auf den letzten Befehl, den Captain Kirk in gibt. 4. Klasse (4th Grade, 4x12) thumb|Resistance is futile, yah, Resistance is futile In dieser Episode versuchen die Kinder von South Park eine Zeitreise zu unternehmen. Sie befragen zwei Studenten über deren Machbarkeit, woraufhin diese Data und Spock zu diesem Thema zitieren. Es gelingt ihnen, Timmies Rollstuhl in eine Zeitmaschine umzubauen. Bei einem Unfall verschwindet Timmie dann spurlos. Die beiden Studenten weigern sich zusammen eine weitere Zeitmaschine zu bauen, da sie im Streit darüber liegen, ob es nun 72 oder 73 Episoden von TOS gibt. Stan und Kyle können sie jedoch davon überzeugen, dass sie mit einer weiteren Zeitmaschine Gene Roddenberry fragen können, wieviele Episoden es nun gab. Sie bauen also eine weitere Zeitmaschine aus einer Mikrowelle und einer Ente. Die beiden Studenten tragen T-Shirts mit der Aufschrift Resistance is futile und yah, Resistance is futile. Butters weiß, dass Talos IV – Tabu ursprünglich eine Episode in Spielfilmlänge war, die später in zwei Episoden aufgeteilt wurde. Vaginitis ohne Kalbfleisch (Fun With Veal, 6x05) thumb|Cartman und Worf Die Kinder verschanzen sich mit Kälbern als Geiseln in Butters' Wohnhaus. Cartman verlangt, dass sie mit einem LKW zum Flughafen gebracht werden sollen. Dieser LKW soll von dem Kerl, der Worf in Star Trek spielt und zwar in voller Maske gefahren werden. Als Michael Dorn wie gewünscht erscheint und den LKW lenkt, verlangt Cartman, dass er von jetzt an nur noch mit "Captain" angesprochen werden soll. Cartoon Krieg (Cartoon Wars, 10x03) Der Präsident des Fernsehsenders beginnt den Austrahlungsabbruchcode mit Zero, Zero, Destruct – der Anfang des Kommandocodes für die Selbstzerstörung den James T. Kirk in und verwendet. Fantasieland – Episode II / III (Imaginationland Episode II / III, 11x11 / 11x12) thumb|Khan kämpft mit einer [[Lirpa gegen Popeye]] In dieser Episode treffen die guten auf die bösen Fantasiefiguren in einem Krieg an. Es wird auf verschiedenste Filme, Serien und Bücher angespielt. Auf der Seite des Bösen tritt unter anderem Khan Noonien Singh auf. Er wird in einem Kampf von Popeye besiegt. Im Hintergrund ist auch ein Bat'leth zu sehen. Pinewood Derby (Pinewood Derby 13x06) Randy Marsh etwendet einen superleitenden Megamagneten aus einem Teilchenbeschleuniger in der Schweiz, um damit das Modellauto von Stan auszustatten, dass dieser beim Pinewood Derby verwenden will. Durch den Megamagneten beschleunigt das Auto auf Warp und überwindet das Raum-Zeit-Kontinuum. Es kommt zu einem ersten Kontakt mit Außerirdischen. Die Regierungen der Erde gehen davon aus, dass man den Planeten in die galaktische Föderation aufnehmen will und dass die Außerirdischen denjenigen kennenlernen wollen, der den Warpantrieb erfunden hat. Der erste Kontakt findet in South Park statt und ein Reporter fragt laut, ob es so sein wird wie in oder wie in Jodie Fosters Contact. Doch anders als erwartet kommt ein angeblicher Verbrecher aus dem gelandeten Raumschiff, der von Randy und Stan ein weiteres Auto mit dem Antrieb gebaut haben will, da die gesamte Planetenföderation hinter ihm her ist. Er braucht den Warpantrieb für seine Flucht. Aus Furcht, gegenüber den anderen blöd dazustehen, tun Randy und Stan als ob es ihnen möglich wäre, den Warpantrieb nach zu bauen. Es gelingt ihnen allerdings, den Außerirdischen zu überwältigen und zu töten. Beim Durchsuchen des Raumschiffes, finden sie eine Menge Spacecash. Der intergalaktischen Polizei gegenüber verheimlichen sie jedoch den Fund und es geht sogar so weit, dass man Finland, das die Wahrheit erzählen will, mit Atomwaffen zerstört. Stan wird es zu viel und er gibt zu, betrogen zu haben. Die Spacepolizisten sind von Stan beeindruckt und fragen, ob man ihnen nichts mitzuteilen hat. Da Randy und die Politiker, mit denen er per Telefon in Kontakt steht, dies verneinen, lösen die beiden das Ganze auf und erklären, dass dies ein Test für die Erde war, um in die Föderation aufgenommen zu werden. Da man allerdings versagt hat, ist die Erde nun für immer vom Rest des Universums und aus der Planetenföderation ausgeschlossen. Zum Schluss wird um die Erde ein Tholianisches Netz errichtet. Externe Links * * South Park in der South Park Pedia Kategorie: Meta-Trek